


All Through the Night

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusk comes earlier in the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the English translation of the folk song "Ar Hyd y Nos" (guardian angels God will send thee).

It's not so bad with Sammy. The sun sets at quarter after eight and doesn't rise till nearly six-thirty, which is only ten hours worrying about all the things in the dark that could strike a minimally-protected newborn.

With Dean, though? Sunrise at seven-thirty, sunset at five-thirty. Fourteen hours to pace (against medical advice) and chant and pray, and no prior experience to tell her that this is survivable, no matter how it feels.

Both her boys send her into labor a full day before they're born. They're both born at sunset.

Mary's a hunter. Hunters don't believe in coincidence.


End file.
